Secrets of a Cheerleader
by HarvestGirl10
Summary: Ikarishipping! It was a night that could of possibly ruined both their lives forever.A dirty little secret kept between two high school students, bound by the fate of pompoms and fake smiles.Paul's Ultimatum?Stay close to her, don't let the blood spill.


I'm back from my long absence of writing! I MISSED ALL OF YOU GUYS SO MUCH T.T Why did I take a sudden leave? That will be explained in the end author's note...

But for those who are reading this now, I just want to say thank you for taking the time to read yet another ikari-fic of mine. Haha, I'm so bad for creating another chapter fic when I have three already in the works but I couldn't help it. I was in the mindset to right this fic, and I tried so hard to update something else, but it was impossible because I kept going back to this idea : )

The theme of this fic is..._**DUN DUN DUN **_Cheerleading! Yay! Many of you may not know, but as well as a being a ikari-loving fanfic writer, I'm a die-hard cheerleader. And whoever says cheerleading is not a sport, I just want to scream at them and show them how difficult it really is. I hope to show you that in this xD Now, when I first watched pokemon D/P and saw Dawn in a cheerleading outfit I was just like " Oh My God, she's just like me!" and after I became a ikarishipper, I really REALLY wanted to write a fic like this. You guys may not know this, but if your not used to the mindset that there is NO PERSONAL BOUNDARIES in cheerleading, then it is a very awkward sport ( especially for guys hehe) So of course Paul, I'm going to torture you~

Now, I don't plan for this fic to be as long as my others ( but then again I always say this, remember LM:SSR? haha) so we'll just see were things turn out :) And of course, if you are familiar with my writing, you can expect loads of lovely drama~!

I will provide some cheerleading terminology before each chapter to help you guys get a better feel of what's going ( plus it's easier on my writing), so here we go!

**Terms**

**Mount- That's when cheerleaders stand on each other and lift people up in the air :D **

**Backspot- The main support for the mount, their job is to be the main "push" for that flyer to get in the air. They also then become the minor support for holding the flyer in the air. (This is my position in real life by the way xD) **

**Base- The additional support for getting that flyer up in the air, then they transfer to holding the girl up (hence the name base.) Their main priority is keeping that girl up high! **

**Flyer- The star of the mount, the girl who is up in the air during the stunt. It is their job to swiftly perform the stunt without falling xD **

**Chair- A mount where the flyer sits on the palm of a single backspot whose hand is sticking up to the ceiling. **

**High V- A arm motion cheerleaders commonly use where they stick both their hands up high so that a V shape is formed, it is a tight and firm position. Used regularly, not just for mounting. **

I hope you guys enjoy this little prelude before chapter one!

**_I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ITS CHARACTERS. _**

* * *

"You want me to put my hands where?" Great, his voice cracked. That's real smooth. However, Paul couldn't help it as a furious blush rushed up to his cheeks as the object of his mortification just stood there, hands on hip, _waiting._

"That's what a Chair _is_, Paul. And as the backspot, you have to hold me up _there _when I get _launched_." She spoke so comfortably towards the shocked male cheerleader, as if she didn't mind that someone had to hold up her…well…_bubble_ _space. _But then again, we are talking about _the _Dawn Hikari after all.

_The _Head Cheerleader for the Dialgas Cheerleading Squad.

_The _Eye-Candy for the male student population at Diamond High.

_The _most confident, vain, and overall obnoxious Queen Bee of the school.

And in the majority's view, _the perfect image _of the female body.

Boy oh boy, the school's gym hasn't been this hot to Paul Shinji as it was right now. He shut his eyes tight, but he knew that even though all he could see was the darkness of his eyelids, Paul could still picture Dawn and the rest of the cheerleading squad watching him. Each and every one of them, waiting, staring, _stretching_ in that common practice attire that was uniform to every cheerleader for their daily routine practices.

_Yes, booty shorts, small tanks, belly rings, and all._

It was official for the purple teen, cheerleading practice was his own personal hell.

"Ugh, man up! C'mon girls let's take this from the top." Dawn's exasperated voice called out in irritation, breaking Paul's train of thought and inevitably bringing his eyes open once more.

"Let me break this down again for you, _Paul_." The tone of irritation in the blunette's voice was quite clear as she glared at the boy; the rest of the gym went silent as they watched the scene…

And who wouldn't?

After all, it was _the _Paul Shinji being instructed for once after all.

_The _newest Sex God to hit Diamond High.

_The _Strongest Fighter in all of Veilstone.

_The _Mysterious, Pokerfaced Individual that no one can seem to figure out.

_The _Unapproachable, Cool Bad Boy that _no one_ dares to confront.

"_Now pay attention! This is the fifth time!" _

…Well…almost no one…

Paul rolled his eyes as he turned his attention towards the agitated captain of his squad.

"The Chair Mount is an intermediate mount regulated by the cheerleading association, a very basic maneuver for this squad." Dawn motioned for May, a fellow cheer "zombie" as Paul would like to put it, over next to her as well as another tomboyish girl whom Paul never quite got the name of.

"Alright, Zoey you'll be backspotting this time in Paul's place while we go over this _again_." Dawn scowled as she nudged Paul aside, allowing a decent amount of space for her, May, and Zoey to spread out onto the blue mats that were simultaneously spread out across the gym floor.

"May is going to hold out her hands like this," And just as Dawn said so, May stretched out her hands in a position Paul couldn't seem to describe. The best way he could picture it was May holding on to a large skinny pole, one arm higher than the other, and both arms stiff. Now just squat, suck the butt in, and minus the pole.

Yeah, pretty awkward.

But that was the price to pay for one who wishes to be a base in a cheerleading mount.

Dawn back a few steps away from May and Zoey, and turned her head towards Paul, "Now I'm gonna run up to May, grasp my hands into her palms, and leap onto Zoey's lunged leg right there."

'_Lunged leg? What the-' _Once again, Paul was irritated beyond belief but before he could even question what the stupid cheerleader just told him, the steps were already being put into place.

Zoey lunged one leg forward and Dawn grasped May's arms to leap onto Zoey's leg, _and then…_

Paul's turned a furious pink.

_That's when Paul's role in the mount became clear._

As soon as Dawn went to leap onto Zoey's leg, May launched the blunette up into the air with her arms and Zoey -the replacement of Paul for this demonstration- very deliberately forced Dawn up with her palm into a firm grip.

And then May stepped back, away from the stunt for the final result.

Dawn, being the flyer that she was, sat on top of Zoey's lone palm in a sitting position with her arms up in a perfect high V position. A beautiful white smile graced her delicate features, the spunkiness of her high ponytail perfectly etching out the peppy cheerleader image.

Overall, the image was somewhat pleasing to the eye. A jaw-dropping display of sheer strength and coordination that seemed to come out of no where in an exhibit that anyone thought humanly possible. This truly was…the art of cheerleading.

"Now? Do you see what you have to do?" Dawn called down to Paul as she loosened her arms from the V position, relaxing comfortably on the palm still. Zoey's muscles looked firm and strong underneath the blunette's bottom and Paul couldn't help but wonder if they were due to the fact that Zoey was one of the strongest backspotters the _Dialgas_ had or if Dawn was _that_ light.

There was no way in hell Paul was going there.

"You can not honestly expect me to put my hands up your _fucking _vagina just to support your _retarded little stunt_." Paul glared at the blunette, which caused many scowls and glares from the rest of the squad to lash right back in return.

Dawn glared down at Paul as she dismounted from the stunt, merely hopping off the small seat Zoey provided for her as Zoey caught Dawn's tiny waist in the process of drop.

And then it was dead silent.

The heat of the hot summer night circulated around the school gym, despite the fact that two doors leading outside were opened. It was impossible not to notice that every cheerleader there was glistening in sweat, and as Dawn walked right up to Paul's face, no one doubted that the body heat the two must have been giving off was _intense_.

It was impossible to miss the flicker of electricity that spiked between the glares that the two gave each other, one smug, the other furious.

But of course no cheerleader in that gym was surprised.

_After all, there was something not so innocent about the relationship between** the **Paul Shinji and **the** Dawn Hikari. _

_A deep secret so scandalous, so shocking, that the consequences of said secret were inevitable…_

"Oh damn…some shit is about to go down…" Leaf, the perky cheerleader observing the scene, muttered to May. Both brunettes gulped as they, as well as the rest of the gym, observed the potentially hazardous pair in front of them, ready to explode at any second.

…_and that consequence was a brand-__**spanking**__ new male cheerleader. _

* * *

Did you guys like it? (SIGH)

That took me a few hours to write, and its not even long like the rest of my updates normally are...I must be losing my touch D: No! (sniffles) So unfair...

Please tell me your opinions, I need them now more than anything. My confidence in my writing has suffered greatly due to the fact I stopped writing for months and I need feedback more than ever...but still, I look forward to working on this fic. You guys don't understand that its like I lead two lives, one as a cheerleader and another as a fanfic writer, so combing both into one is a dream xD Also, I plan to make this a pretty dramatic story because you know me and love for drama~

Oh! Also, it was painfully difficult for me to explain the mount well in the fic but I guess that's just thechalleneg of writing. Ugh, and the chair is the most challenging to explain -.- If you need help with a visual, mayve you could youtube it? xD

But speaking of drama, that is one thing I should tell you guys. The reason for my serious lack of updates is...well let's just say that I fell in love way too easily in real life, putting my own naive sense of love into my emotions, and ending up having them shatterred completely. Honestly, I was miserable and humilated for months. I thought to myself, " How can I write about true love when I'm so heartbroken?" I can't even possibly tell you all the tears I have shed both secretly and in front of my friends regarding the issue, but I've learned to move on from it because I realized that those who don't worry about you aren't ones to worry about. So slowly, I began to develop ideas for Lady Marmalade: The Sweet and The Bitter, Model behavior, a new ikari fic, and this one to recover and it worked. I also considered taking my real life experience and turning it into a oldrivalshipping-centered fic, but I thought that might hit too close to home and bring up some unwanted feelings again. Any thoughts on that?

I hope to use my own life experiences to improve my writing, since I learned that naively writing about something so delicate as love is something not to be done blindly. In the end, I thank the boy for hurting me, because those who learn from the pain are the ones who become immune in the end.

Please review, and until next time.


End file.
